The FNP100YOWEZCOBFL Ball
by zutarababe
Summary: The war has ended so to celebrate it, Zuko, or rather Iroh, held the FNP100YOWE/ZCOBFLB. Zutara, Sukki. Little bit of Maiko, Kataang, Zuki. Might add Taang.
1. Chapter 1

The war finally ended and the Dragon of the West decided to host a FNP100YOWE/ZCOBFLB. Yep, you guessed it, a 'Four Nations Peace 100 Year Old War Ended/Zuko's Coronation of Being Fire Lord Ball.'

"Catchy name, Uncle…" said the depressed Fire Lord.

"Oh cheer up _Lord_ Zuko! In three days, you'll have a blast singing, eating, dancing with girls-"

"Wait a minute, dancing with girl_s_? Uncle, I already have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Fire Lord Zuko.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to _dance_ with other girls. It's just dancing, what would even happen? Besides, Mai won't even be there. So, you're not hurting her feelings." His uncle shrugged. Mai had to leave and visit her parents and Little Tom for a while so she could not go to the FNP100YOWE/ZCOBFLB. Of course, Iroh and Zu-Bin were responsible for this and they had help with her parents, but the Fire Lord did not know this and he never will.

"And that's why I shouldn't go! It'll be boring without her!" _Did I just say that out loud?_ He covered his mouth quickly, embarrassed.

"Which is why you should go!" a voice appeared from the door. It was Zu-Bin, backing up his uncle. He thought that his cousin should have a good time and be a regular teenager, since he's going to be busy doing Fire Lord duties later on in his life.

"You should go and charm the ladies while you still can!"

"Take your cousin's advice, Zuko. This might be the last time to be a bachelor in your life!" his uncle recalled.

"Maybe I don't want be a bachelor anymore!"

The two men gasped.

"How could you say that, nephew?"

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"People change, Zu-Bin." Zuko stared out the window, thinking of a girl he had tried to receive her forgiveness but wasn't able to for a long time.

"No they don't. People never change for who they are. They might change their personalities and goals, or hair or face, but they can never change for who they are."

Iroh whistled for he was impressed. "That was so deep, I'm not even sure if I quite understand it."

"Thank you, thank you. I tried, ya'know." He responded.

"Anyways, Zuko, I know that deep down, that cockiness, sarcasm, charming, nice and kind boy is still there in the cage you have put him in. Now is the time to release him into the wild, so be a kind man and open the lock to that cage." His uncle said with a deep and serious voice.

"Yeah Baby, get that old key you had kept in the drawer and open the lock to the wild." Zu-Bin said with the same tone as Iroh had.

"…you guys have been telling me, for all of my life, to treat a lady with respect, now you want me to be like those jerks?"

"Jerk is a harsh word, Zuko. We like to think of it as a free ticket. Take the ticket Zuko, be like us."

"What the fuck has gotten into you guys??" Zuko raised his voice slightly. "First, you tell me to be good, now you're telling me to be a pimp?"

"Basically, yes." His uncle confessed. A few minutes had passed as Zuko thought about the situation.

"Fine, I'll do it." Zuko gave in.

"Yes!" The two relatives cheered.

"Ataru! Sonoko!" Zu-Bin yelled and they appeared a second later.

"Yeah boss?" Ataru saluted while Sonoko just leaned on the edge of the door, looking cool.

"Take Zuko here and turn him into a ladies man."

"Right boss!" Ataru stood down and he both grabbed Zuko's arms and dragged him into his room while Sonoko walked up to the two men.

"Wait a minute! I didn't agree to this!" Zuko yelled, struggling to escape from Ataru's grasp but that only made Ataru grip tighter.

Once Zuko was out of reach, Sonoko finally asked, "Should we cover his scar?"

"I think that would be Zuko's choice." Iroh said, relived that Zuko was going and had a chance to find his real love.

In Ataru's room, Sonoko finally appeared, seeing that Zuko was half-naked, and embarrassed, and Ataru, making measurements, and eyeing him, figuring out the right color would be hot enough for the ladies to look at.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Sonoko said gently. Zuko was surprised and curious at his tone. "Would you like for us to do something about the scar?"

Zuko quickly changed his emotions from anger to embarrassment to sadness.

"I think I want to keep it. A friend of mine told me that the scar was not a scar of shame or cowardice but of honor and bravery. So, why should I hide my honor and bravery." Zuko looked up at Sonoko's eyes, smiling, full of pride."

"Spoken like a true warrior" Sonoko approved.

"Ataru, I think he should wear all black with blue outlines for the top and red outlines for the pants. Try to make it something different and stand out."

"Alright Sonoko!" Ataru then gasped with a lighting light bulb above his head. "I got it! I have the best outfit that will totally make you stand out and catch everyone's attention!" And then he started sketching onto a sketch pad, looking at Zuko and back.

"Can I leave now?"

"No. I need you so I can sketch your outfit."

"Ugh!"

"Just sing or something."

"I can't sing without music and I will not-"

"Zu-Bin!" Ataru called, interrupting the new Fire Lord.

"Oh crap." Zuko said out loud.

"Yeah?"

"Play a song so Zuko can sing to while I sketch his outfit."

"Ok." And Zu-Bin grabbed Ataru's guitar and thought of a good song to play that Zuko would know.

"No! I will not sing!" Zuko argued. However, Zu-Bin had already started playing the tune of 'Nice & Slow.'

"If you won't sing the song I made, I will because I like this song and I'm very proud of it." Zuko instantly felt guilty while Zu-Bin smirked on the inside thinking, _Gotcha._

**A/N: This is lik the middle of the song n it's by Usher.**

Zu-Bin began to sing. **"Now here we are  
Drivin' round town  
Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down" **Zuko sighed and gave up, but not completely, singing the background parts.**  
"Girl you got me sayin'  
"My, my, my" "My" **Zuko repeated.**  
"I wish that I" "I"  
"Could pull over  
And get this thing started right now  
I wanna do something freaky to you baby  
I don't think they heard me  
I, I wanna do something freaky to you baby  
So call out my name"**

**"They call me me - Z-U, B-I-N, H-I, K-A, G-E-N"  
**Ataru started singing his part. **"Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me"  
**And Zu-Bin began singing/rapping again.** "You know you Gotta nigga feelin' like Jodeci  
Every time that you roll with me, holdin' me  
Tryin' to get control of me  
Nice and slowly  
You know  
Never lettin' go  
Never messin' up the flow  
Dis is how the hook go"  
**

"Zuko! Sing the chorus, now!" Zu-Bin suggested quickly, but Zuko knew that he was more like demanding it so he obeyed.

**  
"Let me take you to a place nice and quiet  
There ain't no one there to interrupt  
Ain't gotta rush  
I just wanna take it nice and slow"  
**Ataru sang his part again yet still sketching. "**Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me"  
"See I've been waiting for this for so long  
We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up  
Baby  
I just wanna take it nice and slow"  
"Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me"**

And they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Zu-Bin, could you go get it? I'm on a roll with this outfit." Ataru erased and drew again on his sketch pad, sticking his tongue out a bit, at the side. Zu-Bin sighed, put the guitar against the chair, and widely, opened the door.

"Hi Master Zu-Bin, you're wanted at the meeting, oh!" Suki blushed a bit, seeing Ataru sketching Zuko, half-naked. Zuko blushed in embarrassment again.

"Ah, thank you Suki. Well Zuko, I will see you later." Zuko quickly came to realization.

"Wait, meeting? How come I wasn't invited?"

"Bye now." Zu-Bin left the room

"Zu-Bin!" Zuko growled.

"Hey Zuko!" Suki smirked. "Nice boxers."

"Thanks, Zu-! Wait a minute…" Zuko went back to embarrassment world while Suki giggled, closing the door, walking back to Katara's room where all of the girls hanged out for a bit.

**xD oh how I luv torturing zuzu… ^.^ its so much fun isn't it other writers?**

**Well guess wt guys? Its my spring break!!! No this does not mean I'll be updating every single day. I actually hav lik 2 projects to do n they are BIG cuz if I fail I don't graduate!! LE GASP! I no. I had to bring this outta my system n I LUV MY OCs SO IF U HAV A PROBLEM WITH IT STOP READING MY STORIES! I welcome constructive criticism cuz I'll probably need for the grammar… . I suck at grammar n yet im in honors eng!!**

**Keep a weather eye on the horizon**

**-Ninja Nina/zutarababe **


	2. Girl Talk

**I own nothing… just saying…**

------------------------------------------------------------

Suki entered Katara's room, laughing.

"What's up with you?" asked Katara.

Suki continued to laugh, trying to get the words out of her mouth. "So… I went… to… to go…" But she failed to do so.

"Spit it out woman!" Toph was getting impatient.

"Suki breathed in and out a few times before telling her friends. "So when I was told to go get Zu-Bin in Ataru's room…"

"Wait, why did you go to Ataru's room?" asked Ty Lee, curiously.

"'Cuz Iroh told me that he was in Ataru's room." Suki said, a bit angry had being interrupted.

"Anyways, what happened?" asked Katara.

"Well, I walked towards the door and I heard singing. So I figured it was Zu-Bin, but then the voice changed and when I opened the door it was Zuko, singing and standing half-naked in front of Ataru and Zu-Bin, wearing red boxers with pink outlines." Suki and the girls laughed, except for Mai, she smiled at her boyfriend's situation.

"His face was priceless!" Suki high-fives Toph and Katara.

"Oh my gosh, have you guys seen his chest??" asked Ty Lee. "He's buffer than my dad!"

"Yeah, I know right? It's like he has a 12-pack abs!" exclaimed Suki.

"I hope not, that would look creepy and weird." said Katara.

"Oh, and why would the girlfriend of the Avatar would be concerned of the Fire Lord's abs?" asked Suki, mischievously.

"Yeah Sugar Queen, I thought you were all hooked up with Twinkletoes?" Toph asked also mischievously.

Katara blushed a bit, responding to Toph's question. "I am!"

"So what's with you and Zuko's abs, huh?" asked Ty Lee.

"Oh shut up guys!" Katara whined and getting back at Suki. "What about you Suki? Huh? Aren't you with Sokka?"

"Of course I am." Suki stated the obvious.

"So why are you checking out with Mr. Fire Lord with abs?" Katara smirked, thought that she got her cornered.

"Nothing's wrong with harmless flirting." Suki shrugged.

"Katara, you should know better. Flirting with that Jet guy." Toph smirked at her comment because she could feel the temperature rise up.

Ty Lee and Suki giggled. "So, who's this Jet guy, eh Katara?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just some guy." Katara said, sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"He died at Ba Sing Se." Katara, Toph and Suki frowned, remembering him. (Suki knew this because of the play.)

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Katara smiled sadly. A silence crept in until a big bang noise entered the room.

"WHERE IS HE??" asked/yelled Zuko in a loose robe, that isn't tied up, showing his abs and red and pink boxers, with a furious expression.

The girls stared in shock then giggled at his outfit.

"Where is who, Zuko?" asked Katara, still giggling.

"ZU-BIN! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

Then, it's as if the universe deciding to give Zuko some luck, Zu-Bin burst into the other door, panting.

"Hey girls, is Zuko here? 'Cuz I gotta hide from him and I kind of stole all of his cl-" Zu-Bin finally realized that Zuko was at the other door, across from him.

"othes…" Zu-Bin finished his sentence then burst out of the room while Zuko ran towards him, yelling, "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU ZU-BIN UNLESS YOU GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!"

In the background, the girls could hear faded yelling. "NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE SINGING AT THE FNP100YOWE/ZCOBFL BALL!!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU REMEMBER THE NAME??"

The banging stopped instantly as silence crept in again.

"…Good question." Then the banging continued throughout the palace.

The girls laughed at the Hikagen cousins' special 'episode'.

"I still think it's bullshit that I can't go to the F… you know what? I'll just say Ball. I think it's bullshit that I can't go to the Ball." Toph pouted.

"You can't come?" Katara wondered.

"Neither can Twinkletoes." Toph added.

"Kids only from 14 or older are allowed to attend to the Ball." said Suki.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toph." Toph still pouted.

"Can't Zuko accept her? She's mature enough and she could just not drink sake."

"There's sake at the ball??" questioned a shocked Toph.

"Yeah, that's why there's an age boundary." said Ty Lee.

"Now I really wanna go..."

"I say we go make Zuko allow Toph into the party!" exclaimed Katara.

"Yeah! Because a party isn't a party without Toph Bei Fong in it!" Toph Bei Fong stated.

"Ok so here's the plan." said Suki. And so the girls huddled up and listened very carefully, even though they didn't need to whisper to each other and be quiet because no one was really up to go to the girls' room filled with girl talk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it! o0o0o a lil cliff hanger... i'll update tomorrow maybe... if im too lazy to do my history proj that due next week... oh crap... im in trouble...**


	3. It's Those Eyes

**GUESS WT GUYS?!!?? NO MORE WW1 HISTORY BOOKLET PROJ!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Now I just need to make another one about Vietnam… great… but im trying to get it past me n finish it early to update sooner.**

" Okay, everyone got it?" Suki looked at the girls, her eyes full with determination and pride and a little bit of humor.

"Yup!" They all answered.

"Ok, let's go girls!" Suki said with her warrior's voice. And they marched to Zuko's room. He and Zu-Bin had stopped running around the palace because Iroh told them to stop.

When they arrived at the door, Ataru, Sonoko, and Zu-Bin were there with him, fully clothed, discussing about songs, even though Zuko should be doing Fire Lord paper work.

"No man, 'Nada Personal' is the best song."

"What does that even mean??" Zuko asked frustrated because he knew he should be doing paperwork, yet he doesn't mind.

"Who cares?! Spanish is a dead language and it has a good rhythm to it!" said Zu-Bin.

"Nada personal means nothing personal, I believe so." Sonoko pointed out.

"Oh shut up Mr. Smartguywhoknowsadeadlanguageeventhoughnobodysaysitanymorebecausehe'sasmartass!" said Ataru. Sonoko rolled he eyes but everyone knew they were joking.

The girls interrupted their argument. "Zuko! We need to talk!" Katara said with a fierce voice.

Zuko looked a bit scared and suspicious. "What?..."

"Why won't you let Toph be in your F… er in your ball?"

"She's too young."

"But Toph is more mature than that!" said Suki

"She won't drink!" said Ty Lee

"I promise!" said Toph. The girls said with pleading eyes.

Zuko tried to peel his eyes away from theirs, but with a something of a success.

"No. I will not fall for it!"

"Please Mr. Fire Lord." This time, the girls said with _those_ eyes.

Sonoko said, "It's those eyes." Toph whimpered a little.

"Puppy eyes." Zu-Bin and Ataru added. The girls whimpered so cutely.

Zuko stared at them nervously. "Toph…" They still had their eyes. Zuko winced at their cuteness. "You have to promise me that you will stay away from the sake and not drink it or get it inside your body. And no tricks." The girls (and the other men) cheered at their achievement.

"I promise Zuko!" saying it incredibly cute unfortunately for her, she was caught up in the moment.

Everyone except Toph gasps.

"I can't believe she said your name!"

"I can't believe she said your name?!"

"She…said…my…NAME!!" He shrilled. Zuko picks her up and hugs her tightly and twirls her around because she's so cute. Then he realized people were in the room.

"I mean uh… yeah, whatever man." Pretending to be cool and pretending that he didn't twirl his 'lil sis' around, squealing like a girl.

For some strange reason, it worked because everyone was so happy that Toph could go to the ball.

"Okay guys, er girls, don't tell Aang this or he'll do the same thing then every other kid will do it and that would be bad."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

The girls didn't really care what Zuko said now 'cuz Toph got into the FNP100YOWE/ZCOBFL Ball.

**Such a long time eh? :P sry bout that review plz!!**


	4. Avatar: Rejected!

**Wow how long has it been……….. 4, 5 months? Man…. I suck…. Oh well! Enjoy! **

"Omg, I cannot wait for the ball! I'm so excited!" squealed Ty Lee.

"Now it's gunna be party since Toph is in the house." Toph boasted.

"Uh huh…" Katara laughed.

"What's gunna party?" asked Aang, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, no he did not stalk Katara.

All the girls looked at each other hoping one of them would come up with a solution well of them except for silly Ty Lee, Trix are for kids.

"The ball." Everyone groaned at her silliness.

"Oh yeah, too bad we can't, huh Toph?"

"Yeah well, when gods give you lemons, you find a new god." Toph muttered.

"What?"

"Yeah, too bad."

"So Katara, are you going?"

Katara gave Aang a sweet smile and Suki replied with the most obvious answer for her as she swung her arm around Katara's shoulders. "Of course she is Aang. In fact, me and the girls are gunna go shopping soon, we better hurry girls." Suki looked back at them while they were relieved at her excuse to ditch Aang.

"Oh alright, well do you guys need my help?"

"Uhh…"

"Twinkletoes, do you even know fashion?"

"Well you just pick out a dress right?"

All the girls sighed except for Toph and Mai. Toph laughed at him while Mai chuckled on the inside.

"Oh ladies, don't be intimidated by the young boy! Why, let me and Sonoko escort you on your journey of the wonderland of attires!" Ataru said as he spun around the girls gracefully with flowers falling down in the background.

"For we shall choose everything for you, dresses, hats, headbands, underwear, panties-" It was a beautiful moment until Sonoko hit Ataru on the head.

Sonoko bowed slightly. "We would be happy to help you with your outfits, ladies."

"Oh thank you Sonoko, Ataru." Katara said as Aang felt rejected.

And they all left the Avatar, chattering about clothes and the new fashion.

Aang sighed. "I guess, I'll just hang out with Momo and Appa."

**Well the chapter sucks but oh well. Sry bout tht**

**Idk I guess I kinda lost interest with it… this might be on hiatus…**


End file.
